


New Year's Revelations

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosby goes to a New Year's Eve party with the team at Malkin's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Revelations

“Sid! Sid!”

Sidney looked up from his stall where he was finishing tying up his sneakers, practice over for the day. Geno was standing in front of him, bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a maniac. “Um,” he said getting tongue tied as was usual any time he saw Geno lately. “Hi,” he managed weakly.

“I throwing New Year party, you come?” His English dissolved in his excitement.

Sidney’s heart stopped for a second. He’d been trying to work up the nerve to ask Geno to be his date for New Year’s Eve since before Halloween but somehow he always ended up with cold feet. He realized Geno had said a party so there would be other people there, but at least he’d get to spend the night with him. “Sure,” he said casually, standing up.

Geno grabbed him in a hug that lifted Sidney off his feet and said something rapidly in Russian before putting Sidney down and running out of the locker room.

“What?” Sidney asked defensively seeing Fleury staring at him from his stall.

“Nothing,” the goalie held his hands up in front of him.

“Good.” Sidney grabbed his duffel bag and started for the door.

“You could just tell him, you know!” Fleury called after him

Sidney stopped short and stared at him. “How did you—” He cut himself off and felt his face heating up.

Fleury grinned. “I could see it on your face, and on his.”

“No,” Sidney shook his head. “Geno doesn’t…”

“How do you know if you’ve never asked him? Come on Sidney, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Sidney blanched. “He could say no.”

 

Sidney arrived at Geno’s house at 9:15. Geno had gone overboard with the Christmas decorations, Sidney noted with a fond smile at the troop of blow up penguins that Geno had set up across his yard. The walk up to the front door was marked with oversized candy canes and the house itself was ablaze with every style of light imaginable.  
Sidney rang the bell and waited, his hands stuffed into his pockets against the cold. The door flew open and Geno was standing there.

“Sid!” he said grinning while Jeffrey dashed past Sidney to play in the snow, nearly knocking Sidney over. “Why ring bell? Come in!” He whistled for Jeffrey who bounded up the steps and into the house, making a beeline for the living room.

Sidney stepped inside and Geno took his coat, scolding him about not wearing a hat or gloves, before leading him into the living room where the rest of their teammates were already gathered.

“Sid here,” Geno announced. “Want drink Sid?”

“Okay,” Sidney answered. “Thanks.” He sat down on the couch between Sutter and Neal who were arguing over which of the penguins on the front lawn looked the most like them.

“You agree with me right Crosby?” Sutter asked glaring at Neal. “I look most like the penguin on the far left.”

“You’re dreaming Sutter,” Neal scoffed. “You’re the penguin on the right.”

Sutter sputtered with indignation and Sidney was glad that Geno returned with a steaming mug. “Apple cider?” he asked looking into the mug in surprise. Everyone else had beer or egg nog.

Geno nodded. “Is okay?”

“Yeah. It’s my favourite.”

Geno looked pleased and went and sat with Fleury on the loveseat, Jeffrey collapsing at their feet.

Sidney noted a trend after that. Geno had all of Sidney’s favourite foods available; when Sidney got up to use the bathroom, Fleury took his place on the couch so that Sidney had to join Geno on the loveseat, not that he really minded since it was an excuse to sit too close.

At around quarter to twelve most of the Penguins drifted out onto the deck. The night was cold and their breath could be seen as white clouds in the light of the Christmas decorations. Sidney was going to join them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Geno standing behind him.

“Wait Sid,” Geno said looking nervous.

“We’re going to miss the fireworks,” Sidney said glancing back at the deck.

Geno nodded. “Will be quick.” Sidney nodded and Geno took a deep breath shifting from foot to foot. “I lied to Sid.”

“What?” Sidney couldn’t imagine Geno lying to anyone on purpose.

“Nothing bad,” Geno hastened to add. “Didn’t want to throw party for team, only Sid.”

Sidney heart stopped beating for a second as his mind caught up to the implications of what Geno had just said. “Why just me?” he asked certain that his own hopes were colouring Geno’s words. He probably just wanted a quiet night playing video games or something but didn’t want to hurt the other guys’ feelings by not inviting them. “I mean, we hang out together all the time it can’t hurt to hang out with the team once in a while.”

“Sid being dense,” Geno said smiling he leaned in towards Sidney and lowered his voice. “Some things are better when alone.”

The crack of fireworks started over head and Sidney could hear his teammates cheering outside on the deck but his attention was caught by Geno closing the last of the distance between them and pressing their lips together. The kiss was sweet and didn’t last nearly long enough for Sidney’s liking.

“Happy New Year Sid,” Geno said softly, resting his forehead against Sidney’s.

“How’d you know I felt the same way?”

“Had to take chance. Besides, Fleury told me.”

Sidney would have to think of some way to thank Fleury.


End file.
